Steve
Steve is a noob and a recurring character in ExplodingTNT's videos, first appearing in 5 Ways to Make Someone Rage Quit. He is a character based on the male default skin of the same name. Appearance Steve is the male default skin of minecraft. He has dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and tan skin. He has a aqua colored short-sleeved shirt, and dark purplish-blue pants. His shoes are grey. He also has a smile on his face - but it could possibly be a beard. Personality In several Minecraft videos, Steve is smart, creative, heroic, and adventurous, often seen with his comrade Alex. He is considered to be the protagonist of Minecraft, where Herobrine (or The Enderdragon in some cases) is considered the main antagonist. In ExplodingTNT's Universe, Steve is a brain-dead, unreasonable noob, and is probably the stupidest one of them. He thinks women are attracted to ink sacs, and as a noob, he likes dirt, deadbushes, ink sacs, useless items, and builds ugly houses out of random blocks. He is also quite stupid, and despite this he thinks he is amazing. Despite all of this, he is one of the very few noobs who are happy with diamonds, like his possible counterpart FishermanBob99. He is also very strong in some videos, but most of his behavior is still nooby. Relationships Alex Despite their first video together (in which Alex tries to kill Steve) Alex and Steve became friends after that. Alex still thinks Steve is ugly, but most of the time she can hang out with him. Alex tries to help Steve in becoming actually good at Minecraft and becomes happy if he follows his dreams. They still might not get along at times, though. Appearances Steve made many appearances. If you have any more, add them in! If You Couldnt Turn Your Head He makes a minor appearance in this video as a olympic runner during this video. Here, he is suggested to be from the moon. If Steve and Herobrine Were Friends He makes a large appearance in this video. He begins with running down a hill, where he suddenly meets Herobrine. Then. he starts remarking about how Herobrines face is ugly. After Herobrine asks him for friendship, Steve happily accepts. However, he does not know about Herobrine's secret plan to obtain eyes. After lots of fun together, and after Steve's 2000 year pee break, they go to Herobrines house. Herobrine tells Steve to turn to one side, and as he does, he is staring at a hideous picture of Florida Man, causing Steves eyes to shatter. This does not stun Steve, as he walks over to an extra pair of eyes. Shocked, Herobrine asks about if Notch gave Steve backup eyes, and Steve replies that he did so so that he does not look like Herobrine, as multiple other characters come in to laugh at Herobrine. If Everyone Had the Same Skin Although he does not make a direct appearance,everyone in this video has a skin similar to his, just edited to be realistic. If Minecraft was Realistic Steve appears in the thumbnail for this video, with the same skin as the "If Everyone Had the Same Skin" skin. Steve appears later in the video, when Notch claims that Steve is unrealistic. He tells Steve to come out and show everyone his new skin. He turns around, and reveals that his new face is Florida Man's, and most people in the crowd scream because of how ugly it is. Steve vs Alex Steve obviosuly makes a huge appearance in this video. It starts off by him being called into the Mojang office by Notch to meet Alex. Right when he meets her, Steve falls in love with her and is unable to talk because he is so amazed, which in turn offends Alex, as she storms off to kill Steve. While Alex is preparing amazing stuff, Steve is walking around, building ugly villages because "chicks dig village builders". A weird creature tells him that this won't attract Alex, and that he could go into the nearby village to buy things from local villagers. He enters the village and asks for something that women love, and the villager tells him that he will give him that thing for 150 emeralds. Steve agrees and walks off to get emeralds, wondering how they look as he passes tons of them. In 453 years, Steve got 150 emeralds, and walks to the village to obtain the item women love. The villager tosses him the Sacred Lipstick, but Steve thinks that he has to grab a nearby ink sac, as he walks off, ready to marry Alex. After a while, he finds her looking for him, and as those two approach each other, the cuts start getting intense, first from determined Alex, to fallen-in-love Steve, and as the cuts climax, Alex kills Steve in one hit, ending the video. If a Lucky Bar was Added to Minecraft Steve appears in the last scene of this video, watching Failboat fish. After seeing him reel in a diamond, he gets jealous and starts to fish. But instead of getting a valuable item, an Enderdragon comes out and fireballs him, killing him and ending the video. If Minecraft was a Horror Movie Steve appears as the main character of the horror movie in this video. Twice he is mistaken and called Bob, and appears at the end of the movie trailer with a mustache. If Boys Took Over Minecraft Steve appears in the beginning scene. While a girl is watching the video If Girls Took Over Minecraft on her computer, Steve rushes in and kills her. Then, he walks out of her house and approaches Notch, telling him that it is time for boys to take over MC. Notch agrees, and reprograms Minecraft. Suddenly, he disappears, and Steve wonders about if this means that Notch is a girl, or maybe an alien. If Girls Took Over Minecraft Steve also appears in this video, in the beginning. He is shown being surprised that Alex is there, because he thinks girls don't play Minecraft. Even though Alex says that he is just an idiot, he begins to tease her about not being able to mine and find diamonds, even though Alex once again proves him wrong. Then Steve says girls can't PvP, after which she kills him. If Bedrock and Dirt Swiched Places In this video, Steve is shown running away from a creeper. In order to keep himself safe, he digs a hole, jumps in, and covers it with dirt. Overnight, bedrock and dirt switch, and he is stuck in the hole. Members of a rescue team show up and try to break him out with a diamond pickaxe while telling him to stay calm, although they also tell him that he will probably die in there. 10 Ways to Spot a Noob Steve is the main focus of this video. The video begins with Steve walking into a dirt house and leaving. The next scene shows Steve using a wood shovel to try to break bedrock. The next scene shows him constantly hitting the ground to try to break it. But, since he is not holding down the left button, he can not break it. Then, Steve walks into a glass container with water, and drowns. The next scene shows him trying to make coal tools. Steve then sees a creeper, tries to hug it, and blows up. The next scene shows Steve in a cave, holding a wood ax. He sees redstone, and mistakenly thinks that it is ruby. He then tries to mine it with his wood tool. The next scene shows Steve looking at a lava pool. He think it is a hot tub, jumps in, and dies. Steve is then showing a group of pros his new skin, which is actually a default skin. Steve then tries to grief Santa, by breaking some blocks from his house. Steve then gets banned by Santa, followed by the ending of the video. 5 More Ways to Spot a Noob Steve is also the main focus of this video. Steve tries to get past a ravine by building a bridge made of gravel. The second he places the gravel block, he falls and dies. It then shows Steve complaining that he cant find any more ores in a cave he is in. He digs straight up, and dies because of lava. Steve is then shown to be on a diving board, and another player is telling him to jump off it. Steve jumps off the diving board, hits the ground, and dies. Steve is also shown when That Annoying Troll tells him to walk into a trap. Steve walks into the trap, and is trapped. Steve is then shown in a cave, and finds obsidian. He then tries to mine it with a wood hoe. After a very, very, very, long time, he breaks it, but realizes that underneath it is lava. Steve then falls into the lava, and dies. If There was Only One Biome in Minecraft Steve makes a minor appearance in this video. He appears in the crowd in the beggining, while Notch is telling people about the update. If a New Gamemode was Added to Minecraft Steve makes a major appearance in this video. While cutting down trees, he realizes he is getting bored of Minecraft because there aren't any new gamemodes. He asks Notch for a new gamemode, but Notch thinks his life is hard enough and refuses. Then, Steve proposes to give the players the ability to create their own gamemodes, and Notch accepts the idea. Later on, Steve creates the "Friendly Mode" - where everyone is friendly. After a creeper proves this to him, he walks over to a cactus, which also says that it is friendly. Steve, happy because of a friendly cactus, walks into it and dies. This makes the cactus react in a MLG way, with Deal with It shades. Lookalikes Overtime, many skins in the videos have some of the same features as Steve. Most of these people's names are unknown, so we listed how they appear OR what they look like. * Some noobs (eg: FatFagit92, X SiiMMo X, ILoveCookiesxD If you had to go to School in Minecraft's noob at the start of the video, etc...) have unedited Steve skins. * Everybody in If Everyone Had the Same Skin (but edited) and in If you couldn't change your skin. * Most notable noobs (eg: FishermanBob99, Noob 53918, Billy The Builder, etc...) have edited Steve skins to make them look like more noobish. * If Everything Was Made Out of Diamond; at the pool (though it is possible this is Steve with a bathing suit on). * If Swords And Pickaxes Switched Places; the faces arranged in a player shape who kill BaconCrafter with a pickaxe and mine a diamond ore with a sword are all Steve faces. * Some player-made statues with Steve head (eg: "tnt's gurlfrend" in If your Girlfriend played Minecraft, The Ice Cream Man in If Minecraft was Dumb). * The Steve Dragon, in KILLER VILLAGERS!? and in If Minecraft Was INSANITY. It's an Ender Dragon with Steve's texture. * In If Boys and Girls Switched Places, Steve's name is changed to Stephanie. * If Minecraft was FREE to Play, multiple people in the basketball court use Steve's skin. * The player shocked by Failboat's song in If Voice Chat was Added to Minecraft. Trivia * Steve's skin with derp face is used to represent many noobs. * Despite being a noob, Steve knows that diamonds should be mined with iron pickaxes. This was shown by his variant UglyStee22. Category:Noobs Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males